Undercover
by ZB
Summary: 'Ello~! Here's yet another songfic from me. This is something along the lines of My Sacrifice, but not in the same timeverse. Enjoy!


Title: Undercover  
  
Author: ZB!  
  
Song: Undercover by Pete Yorn  
  
CD/Soundtrack: Spiderman  
  
Rating: PG (13) for some suggestive scenes and a little language  
  
Warnings: SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH!  
  
Oh, and did I mention?  
  
SLASH!  
  
For those who don't know (yes, all 2.7 of you), slash is something along the lines of boy1 sees boy2, boy1 crushes on boy2, boy1 asks boy2 out, etc. To those who recognize the term, this is milder side of slash also known as shounen ai (boy's love).  
  
Notes: Hey! ZB! here. I decided to take a break from working on FA and ranting at Ferris to get her ass in gear with her new manga. Shimatta manga- kas…This fic jumps around a lot. It switches POVs and times. If I don't say when and where, just assume that they're at Hogwarts when they're still training and it's Draco's POV.  
  
Just so you know, this fic is mostly in Draco's POV.  
  
//lyrics//  
  
::explanation or actions::  
  
|Thoughts|  
  
"Speech"  
  
Anyway, enjoy the fic!  
  
Undercover  
  
::start music::  
  
//Sit here talkin' out loud  
  
If there's a cause you know I'll never try//  
  
I stretched a bit, making sure not to fall off my precarious position on the barrister of the Grand Staircase (1). I heard a familiar voice say, "Get away from us, you sorry excuses for life forms!" A head of Weasley red hair stormed into the Great Hall, quickly followed by a head of slightly messy ebony black that I would know anywhere.  
  
"Potter and Weasley," I breathed, knowing that my duty as the Poster Child of Darkness ™ would be to slide down the barrister and antagonize the two, but I decided against it.  
  
|After all,| I thought, |no one and nothing tells Draco Malfoy how to act.|  
  
//And I'll love you like the one I used to know//  
  
::after Voldemort is defeated::  
  
I leaned against the doorframe to the Grand Library in Malfoy Manor. I sighed. |Ever since Harry defeated Him, he just hasn't been the same,| I thought sadly.  
  
//If you never have the time  
  
That's an ordinary problem//  
  
::Harry's POV::  
  
I stumbled back to the Common Room, dead tired. I had run a private practice, just me and my broom, and I felt ready to collapse. I sat down. Oh, the chair felt heavenly, let me tell you. I suddenly had a nagging feeling I was supposed to be somewhere, but I pushed the thought aside. |I'll deal with it in a minute,| I thought. |Right now, I'll just…|  
  
Zzzzzz…  
  
I sat straight up and looked at my watch. "Oh…," I breathed. I had thought that I was late for class. Then, it hit me. |Bloody hell! Draco's gonna kill me!| I thought. |I was supposed to meet him four hours ago!|  
  
//And I said I'd like to have a place to go…//  
  
::Shrieking Shack, Draco's POV::  
  
"This is perfect," I breathe. He turns to look at me and smiles. "I thought we might share it," he tells me. It's a lot nicer on the inside that I thought it would be.  
  
"The first two weeks or so of summer break I have to spend with the Dursleys, but then I can come here," he says.  
  
"I'll be waiting," I say, smirking at him.  
  
//If you live and you try  
  
I could never find another  
  
If you walk me to the car, I won't go//  
  
We walk slowly to the dungeons. I hate this. I always have a good time when I'm with him, but when we part, we always have to fight when we see each other. I would love nothing more than to stand on the staff table at the Welcoming Feast and announce:  
  
"Harry Potter is mine, so keep your hands off!" Then we could spend all our free time together, not just at night. I shake my head.  
  
"Let's go in here," I tell him. He looks surprised, but gratified. He hates parting just as much as I do.  
  
Most unfortunately, we also end up spending the rest of the night there. Meaning we end up being late for Potions first thing. I got out scot-free of course, but Snape ends up taking twenty points off for him being twenty minutes late. I scowl to myself. He always picks on Harry. Why?  
  
//To my left I saw the time// *  
  
I blinked awake. Yawning and stretching, I smile as I notice Harry is still asleep, snuggled up against me. Good thing today is Saturday…wait. I glance at the clock. Oh bloody hell.  
  
"Harry! Harry! Wake up!" I say urgently. He opens one bleary eye. "Wazzamatter?" he mumbles, snuggling back to his former position and about to go back to sleep.  
  
"Oh, nothing much, just the fact that WE HAVE A GAME IN FIFTEEN MINUTES!!"  
  
That wakes him up.  
  
"WHAT?!" He leaps out of bed and starts running around, getting dressed in my clothes. I smirk as I do the same.  
  
"Harry, love, much as I really wouldn't mind, I don't think your teammates will appreciate you playing in a Slytherin uniform." I smirk again. He blushes. He pecks me on the cheek and runs, presumably, to his own room to get ready.  
  
//I could love you like a brother  
  
But never have…// *  
  
I offer my hand to him |This will be great! Having Harry Potter as a friend- no, as a best friend! We'll rule the school!| I sort of smile-smirk at him.  
  
"I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself, thanks," he says, with a glance at the Weasley sitting next to him. I blink. |There's no way-he can't-I can't believe he chose that-that, that TRASH over me!| My eyes narrow as I glare at him.  
  
"You're going to regret this, Potter," I spat. Turning on my heel, I stomped out.  
  
//Drawin' circles on your homework// *  
  
I grin. |Who says I can't draw? Just wait until McGonagall sees this little doodle, I just wish I could be there! This will teach him not to leave me waiting for two hours!|  
  
//I will know your every move//  
  
I glance around. |Good. No one's here.| I reach under my bed and pull out what looks like a small hand mirror. Whipping out my wand from its pocket I tap the mirror with it and mutter, "Harry Potter." He appears in the glass, talking and laughing with someone. |Probably that everlasting Weasley. (2) Filth. He doesn't deserve to even know my Harry.|  
  
Possessive much? Me? Nah.  
  
//And I'll send you//  
  
|Here we go!| I conjure up a little bauble that will glitter and sparkle and everything. |This should help. I mean, if he won't talk to me, he'll at least see I'm sorry. I was such a prat about what he said yesterday.|  
  
//I will send you…//  
  
::split screen::  
  
On one side Harry puts a bit of tape in a piece of festive wrapping paper, firmly anchoring it to the gift he's wrapping. "Done!" he says triumphantly.  
  
On the other, a piece of ribbon shoots out of Draco's wand and ties itself around the package. "Mission Complete." (3)  
  
//And you live//  
  
::during another fight with Voldemort::  
  
The smoke clears. |There's no way he could have survived that explosion, is there?| I ask myself silently. Then, I see it. "He's still alive!" I shout joyously.  
  
//And you try//  
  
::later in the same fight::  
  
I honestly don't get it. Why is that bastard obsessed with dueling with my Harry?! (4)  
  
//I could never find another//  
  
::at a Christmas party at the Malfoy Manor::  
  
|Okay, I am officially giving up here. None of these frilly excuses for marriage candidates are anything like Harry. (5) I'm doomed!|  
  
//If you walk me to the car  
  
I won't go//  
  
::before a battle::  
  
"We've been over this a million times, Draco! I've told you before, you've got to get out of here!" Harry yells at me.  
  
"And I've told you before, I'm not leaving you by yourself! I'm coming, damnit!" I can be just as stubborn as him when I want to be.  
  
He opens his mouth furiously to say something, then stops. He pulls me into an embrace.  
  
"Alright. But if you're coming, you've got to promise you'll stay safe!" he whispers in my ear.  
  
//And we live and we try//  
  
::Malfoy Manor::  
  
I gulp. Harry's cooking. |This is probably a good time to call the fire department or something – oh boy. Here's the food!| Harry sets down something black and burned.  
  
"It burned just a bit, but it should be just fine!" he says triumphantly. I sweatdrop. Smiling weakly, I spoon some of the – er, stuff – onto my plate.  
  
"Here goes," I say, before putting a forkful into my mouth. I chew a bit, then swallow.  
  
And immediately start choking.  
  
//It was hard on us between us//  
  
::after everyone finds out::  
  
I meander on down the hall, headed for Transfiguration. Insults are hurled at me about "getting personal with Potter" but I ignore them.  
  
I wait for Harry at the Shrieking Shack much later. He comes in. Even as tired and downtrodden as he looks right now, he still seems to glow. I smile.  
  
"Hey," I say softly, hugging him from behind. We sit in a chair facing a beautiful view of the full moon as he shakes with sobs.  
  
//I will love you//  
  
::same::  
  
I munch on a piece of bacon, chatting with some of my fellow Slytherins (once the shock of finding out wore off, they didn't really care). I look over at the Gryffindor table just in time to see a large group of them yelling at him. I stand just as Harry runs out into the Great Hall. I give them all as cold a stare as I can, given the circumstances, that chase after him. I find him leaning against a tree on the edge of the Forbidden Forest, staring at the castle and shaking almost unnoticeably. I sit down next to him and take him into my arms, which promptly makes him break down. Harry always was the more emotional of the two of us, and he cares much more about people's opinions of him. Still, it took a while for him to break down this openly, and I admire him for it.  
  
//I won't let go//  
  
Much later, the scene hasn't changed. The only difference is that both are asleep.  
  
//'Cause we are one inside these walls  
  
Undercover//  
  
::Before everyone finds out::  
  
|God! I hate hiding this! I hate having to hide my feelings for Harry from everyone. I hate arguing with him, but it's the only way we can talk to each other without raising suspicion.|  
  
//We are one inside these walls  
  
Undercover//  
  
Different scenes of Harry and Draco coming to class late, and coming back to the dorms at the crack of dawn, forgetting to meet up with friends, etc. Their friends are steadily becoming suspicious.  
  
//We are one inside these walls  
  
Undercover//  
  
::Harry's POV::  
  
I'm abruptly awakened in the middle of a very nice dream by Ron.  
  
"Harry! Harry!" he yells, brandishing a copy of the Daily Prophet.  
  
"What is the – yawn – matter – yawn – Ron?" I mumble. I wanted to get back to the dream!  
  
"Read," he says, handing me the paper. I sigh, assuming it's yet another article about me or something. Unfortunately, I'm right. To this day, I've never actually read that article. I learned all I needed to know from two things: the author's name (Rita Skeeter), and the full color picture, taken sometime when I had hugged Draco.  
  
"Oh god…" I breathe. This could be bad. Should I admit it? Should I just deny the whole thing and let it blow over like I did back in fourth year? One thing is for sure. |I've got to find Draco!|  
  
"Excuse me, Ron," I say, running out of the room, stopping only to grab my Invisibility Cloak that my father gave my before hightailing it out of there.  
  
//We are one and  
  
We are one and  
  
We are one…//  
  
I smile nervously at Harry, waiting for words I've been wanting to hear for a rather long time now…  
  
"By the power vested in me as a part-Veela, you my kiss the groom," said my mother as we kiss amid cheers from our guests.  
  
"Okay, you two…okay…Hello! Save some for the honeymoon!" she yells as we break apart.  
  
"I now, finally," with a glare at us, " present to you, the new Mr. and Mr. Draco Potter-Malfoy!" she cries, and everyone cheers again as flashbulbs go off.  
  
//And you knew I could never find another// *  
  
::before they get together::  
  
|Okay, that's it. Potter's been smirking at me all week! I know just the way to wipe that smirk off his gorgeous face – I'll ask him out!|  
  
::afterwards::  
  
|You know, he didn't seem at all surprised…|  
  
// If you walk me to the car, I won't go//  
  
|However ::smirk::, he did seem rather surprised when I jumped him later…|  
  
//And we live and we try  
  
It was hard on us between us//  
  
::After Voldemort is defeated::  
  
I grin. |Yet again, my Golden Boy is on the cover of the Daily Prophet.| It's from another one of his public speakings. He hates them, but you'd never know, not from his picture anyway. Footsteps. |He's home!| He stumbles in.  
  
"Well, you look positively awful. Have a good day?" My caring and thoughtful remarks are rewarded with a half-hearted glare. I Summon a house- elf.  
  
"Master call Geddan?" it squeaks.  
  
"Yes. Please bring a bottle of massage oil to the bedroom. Heated, please."  
  
The elf bows. "Yes sir. Right away, sir." It scurries off.  
  
//I will love you  
  
I won't let go//  
  
I carry him to our spacious room and lay him on the bed.  
  
"Oh, this feels nice," he mumbles, his words slightly muffled by the blanket on top.  
  
"It's about to feel nicer," I say right as the elf returns with my request.  
  
"Thank you," I say absently, my mind already concentrating on the task at hand.  
  
"Sir is very welcome, sir," it replies, then leaves.  
  
I carefully remove Harry's shirt, then climb on top of him. Pouring some of the oil into my hands, I begin rubbing his back. I swear he starts purring.  
  
//We are one//  
  
Hours later, they have both fallen asleep. The grey pre-dawn light washes over them, making them indistinguishable.  
  
//We are one//  
  
::in the final battle against Voldemort::  
  
The two combine their power, turning it on Voldemort, who screams and disappears.  
  
//We are one//  
  
::Malfoy Manor::  
  
I sigh. The two of us are standing on a balcony, watching the sakura (6) trees that Harry planted years ago. Holding him from behind, I reflect on our life together. We've had some tight moments, but I wouldn't change a thing. A new, but constant worry was that Harry would die and leave me alone. I have had this thought before, but not since before we defeated Voldemort.  
  
//We are one//  
  
The only thing showing now is a few sakura petals falling as everything fades to black.  
  
Owari (7)  
  
  
  
(1) Grand Staircase – does anyone know if it actually has a name? If not, this is what I call it!  
  
(2) everlasting Weasley – this is a slight quote from my fav book, A Little Princess;  
  
"If it's something about that everlasting Sara, I don't want to know!"  
  
(3) "Mission Complete." – ::giggles:: I couldn't resist! ::strikes a pose:: Mission…complete! ::all the Gundam Wing fans cheer::  
  
(4) Why is that bastard obsessed with dueling – well, if you haven't noticed, Voldemort really likes to duel with Harry!  
  
(5) frilly excuses for marriage candidates – I think that Draco's parents my have tried to arrange a marriage between him and a rich witch. (that rhymes!)  
  
(6) sakura – Japanese for cherry blossom. They're very pretty when they bloom!  
  
(7) Owari – me and my Japanese. It means "end".  
  
* – this means that the lyrics have been changed or edited to fit the fic. If you want a copy of the real lyrics, ask in your review!  
  
End notes: Whahaha! It's done! I actually wrote this monster in under four hours! ::munches on pocky:: Yes, I know it's sappy , but I couldn't help my self! Oh, and could anyone tell what the sakura petals represented at the very end? If you can, I'll threaten – I mean, talk – my best friend into drawing a picture for you!  
  
Peace, lurve, and slash –  
  
ZB! 


End file.
